Collaboration events such as conventional internet-based video conferences have typically provided an unsatisfactory experience for participants. Attendees have been presented to each other in an unnatural fashion, such as a series of disassociated bodies on a display monitor. In most video conferences, each attendee's geometric presentation is different from the geometric presentation of other attendee's. Interactions between attendees with different local environments, as a result, have not appeared natural because of the lack of correspondence between what each set of interacting attendees see.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.